Unexpectedly In Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: At the age of 857 Sesshomaru learns the hard way that though powerful he is not a God, and has no real control over life and death. But its not till 500 years later that Sesshomaru finds himself unexpectdly in love with a woman who his bound to another. But she is everything he stood firmly against, can time truely change the one rule he refused to break, can he admit he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Dirty looks from your mother...

"So, she can't be saved?" He held Rin close to his body. It had been foolish he realized a little too late. He let his father sword drop from his hand "I can't save her?" He had reached his limit with her soul; he was no God.

"I'm letting you die for this thing in my hand?" His Rin, his little Rin?

He bent down on one knee holding her closer "Nothing could ever be worth the cost of Rin's life."

In the end, he had the power to purify, to save and the power of demonic death, but it would not save Rin now would it. He thought himself a God, how pathetic.  
He closed his eye, remembering it.

He had returned to his mother with Rin and Sango's brother in tow. But Rin was dead and all for a lesson that would change the course of his life.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru, you look dejected," His mother said with her simple tone.

"As you wished your sword is now more powerful na?" He stared at her.

"Should you not be rejoicing at your victory?"

His victory? It wasn't a victory. Rin was dead.

"Did you know what would happen to Rin?" He asked.

His mother's eyes glided to Rin "You have already used the sword on the girl haven't you?" Her eyes went back to him " The sword can only call a person back from death once."

His eyes widen at her truth, and he felt something in the pit of his stomach.

"It is natural my son; life is bound by limits. It is not a thing that can be saved multi times" She tilted her head "Sesshomaru?" Her voice was caring and sweet; it made his skin crawl because he was not sure to it.

"Did you think yourself a god my son?"

He had, and he now knew it was foolish to do so.

"Did you think that you could cheat death?" She laughed "Your father could not, and you my son can not either."

"You were to be taught a lesson about the desire to save the life of a loved one, and the sorrow and fear that comes with that loss" Her voice became stronger as if she were upset with a naughty puppling. Sorror and fear, something he had really never felt before that day.

"Your father said that sword is to be used for healing, much like the human Miko that follows your brother does"

"You may wield it as a weapon, but you must value life."

She folded her hands into her kimono "You must possess a compassionate heart like the Miko Kagome does when she deals with her enemies, you must learn to do that same after all that is the requirements to wield the sword at your side."

In the end, to teach him about compassion Rin had to die. It was his own fault. He no longer even cared about the sword. His mother looked to Jaken "Little demon, why are you crying?"

Jaken balled "I must because by nature my Lord can not!"

Sesshomaru's mother looked back at her son "Oh, Sesshomaru, are you sad?"

He said nothing, he was a demon of little words, but she could read him.

"All this fuss over a little human girl?" His mother stated with an odd face "He has inherited his father's odd traits."

She sighed "Do not expect another chance, my son."

Rin's life was returned to her by the grace of his mother and the power of his father.

The lesson regardless of how he felt about the methods would change the course of his life and he a long life to live. His mother only hoped his father's lesson would imprint on their son so that he would never forget it. At the age of 857, Sesshomaru learned a lot about love and the value of human life.

It was after this that he gave up on trying to kill Kagome.


	2. That Color

_Never seen you in a dress that color, no._

He had come to accept Sango as a powerful human in her own right and her little brother as well. The monk, however, he only tolerated lesson or no lesson.  
Inuyasha had learned a great deal as well from their father it would seem. Inuyasha was pacing waiting for the women to come out. "It would see my brother did not learn enough from our great and terrible father" He spoke to the monk standing next to him.

"Perhaps is it you that has not learned enough" Miroku spoke knowing full and well Sesshomaru was speaking of Inuyasha decision in regards to Kikyo. Sesshomaru looked down at him "I mean no disrespect of course, but you can't help who you love, and you should never be ashamed of that" Inuyasha had been ashamed for a long time. But Naraku was dead, the jewel was back in Kagome, and the wrong that had been done had been was alive, no longer ash and graveyard soil.

"Sometimes it is love at first sight" Sango walked out first wearing freak new green and yellow kimono, Miroku smiled.

Then Rin came out wearing a new yellow kimono, Shippo followed. Then came Kikyo in a full red and black Kimono "Sometimes it is a slow start but with a quick fall."  
Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha went up and took her hands in his, their eyes them, Kagome stepped out.

"Sometimes it's totally unexpected and seemed so unlikely, but you know what they say opposites attract" Miroku sighed happily.

Sesshomaru looked as Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha, who turned to look at her "You look great Kagome" He said while his hand was around Kikyo waist. Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru's eyes glided down her and back up. The Miko who was pronto wearing questionable attire cleaned up rather nicely.

He had never seen her wear anything other than her 'uniform' as she called it.

Now she stood in a full-length kimono. It was a deep navy and silken with deep red ties. It was apparent they village had gifted the monk a lot for their work in killing Naraku.  
"Lady Kagome you look so cute!" Rin said happily, her pig tales swaying.

Kagome walked up and bent down "Thank you Rin."

"I love you hair!" Rin said. Kagome hair was up as well in loose balled pig tales, her tresses played wildly at her ears. It was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair up as well. Kagome stood "Wow, you clean up nice, I don't think iv ever seen you wear anything else," She said to him with a silly smile on her face.  
Sesshomaru wore a dark black Kimono with the ties from his other outfit.

"Hn"

"Come on, its time to celebrate!" Inuyasha said Kikyo's hand notched in his. Miroku words about opposites came to Sesshomaru's mind. Inuyasha was brash, loud and hot-tempered. Kikyo was calm, quiet and cool tempered.

"Come, my dear!" Miroku groped Sangos butt. She smacked him "You're supposed to grab my arm monk!" She hissed as she wrapped her arm around his and began to follow Inuyasha. The slayer was shy but strong, the monk was not shy in the least, and his strength really was wisdom. Rin and Shippo hopped after the others "Come on Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, or you will be left behind!" Rin said happily.

Kagome giggled "Guess we should follow, after you," She said mock bowing to him. He wanted to roll his eyes, but instead, he pushed his arm in front of her which had her looking up at him "Come" He said, she hesitated "Are you sure."

He said nothing but glared at her. She took his arm slowly.

"You are afraid," He said as they walked behind Rin and Shippo "I don't think I've ever seen anyone touch you."

"Hn"

"Plus there is that whole guy tried to kill me thing."

He almost smiled she was always a mouthy bitch.

"I still could," He said, and she peeked up at him, and he did smirk which caused her to blush. He looked down at her "I do not believe I have ever seen that color on you."He wasn't talking about her dress.


	3. Special Day

_It's a special occasion._

His mother knew this day would come.

Rin was not his to keep, but she was his to give away. This was a different pain, and this was a live and learn lesson. Of course, she teased that if he had found a wife and mate, it would have been easier. He highly doubted that.

Kagome ran over the hill and up to him panting "Did I miss anything?" She wore jeans and a black tank top.

"No," He said. Kagome kept going back and forth from her well.

He didn't ask, and she didn't tell.

Kagome stood and smiled "How are you holding up?"

"Are you mocking me, Miko?"

She blushed slightly "Maybe a little?"

His cold gold eyes glided to her and she knew today was not the day to test his tolerance of her.

"You aren't losing her."

"She is mating."

"Think of it this way, your gaining a son!"

He looked back at the two being wed by Miroku under a tree "Does these mean you Miko are gaining a daughter?"

She blushed again and followed his line of sight "Sure" The she sighed happily.

"Why do you not wed Miko, do you not wish to have children of your own?"

She looked back up at him "It's complicated" She looked back and then the wind blew as Shippo leaned in and kissed Rin. Shippo was tall and strong, and his red hair was kept short, and he ditched the bow a long time ago. Rin's hair was long, almost like her fathers and she was a young beauty. She was 16, Kagome was 24, but Kagome didn't look a day over 22.

"You are not aging" He stated.

She didn't look at him "You noticed."

"Hn"

"That's why It is complicated."

He looked down at her "Explain."

Her eyes met his "There are no demons in my time."

"You wish to mate with a demon?"

"I can't exactly marry a human now can I?"

"Your immortal"

"It that a blessing or a curse you think?"

They both looked away, back down as Rin and Shippo hugged Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo was pregnant with their third child.

"You have a choice, Miko."

"I guess I can't have my cake and eat it to can I?"

He looked back down at her at her odd term.

"I wish all of you were in my future," She said.

Kagome had never made a wish on the jewel, she was afraid of wishing, nothing good would come from wishing, and that wish was not unselfish, but it wasn't entirely selfish either.

"Perhaps one day we will be"

She shook her head "If you were meant to be you would be, and you're not."

The conversation ended as Rin came up to hug her "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome hugged her and then Sesshomaru looked down at his ward.

There were now two humans he would never forget because neither would age. Shippo and successfully mated and transferred his power to her, with the help of Sesshomaru's mother of course. But that was the very last thing she would do for him, the rest of his life was up to him. She had done her motherly duty, taught him what she could and though he still had his cold exterior, he seemed to soften that was evident by his many run-ins with the Miko. As much as she wanted to see her son mated with children of his own to teach, it was not her place in that regard. That to was per his father's request.

 **AN! PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON FB: Onlyaftermidnight**

 **I have a live feed update on all my updated work!**

 **Dont forget to check out The Alpha of Dragons, my first, fully edited orignal story now published through all major ebook webites (included Amazon!)**


	4. Not Invited

_Not invited but I'm glad I made it._

Kagome returned to a changed world. Her wish had been heard. She tried to find her friends, but there were only two people she found. Well, Kouga found her first which lead her to finding him. Of course, it wasn't hard he was everywhere. The most eligible bachelor. Richest man/ Demon alive. He was far more intimidating now than he had been back then, and she waited weeks before deciding to make her presence know.

He had never looked for her; apparently, she felt slightly hurt. Then she wondered if he even remembered her. It had been 500 years for them and only weeks for her.  
"Kagome you ready?" Kouga asked fixing his bowtie.

She came down in a little black dress, velvet with mesh seethrough cutouts here and there. She wore her hair down and simple black heels. "Maybe we shouldn't go."  
Kouga smiled baring fang "You look hot."

Kagome sighed "I look ok?"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him "I'll say, my womans gonna be the hottest one there."

Kouga had begged her to get engaged, and she slowly agreed for many reasons. One, even if she found her friends, they were all married. Two, the world had changed big time, and while demons now roamed and mixed with humans, she didn't know not a one. Then there was her human suitors and no chance in hell Demon suiters, some knew about the jewel, and some didn't, and it was getting old.

She almost didn't though, she thought he belonged to Ayame, but the girl was no were to be found. He promised they could date first and have an open relationship on her side, meaning if she found someone else excellent if not then they would marry later but he wanted an engagement and she saw no harm in it. Plus she knew like then he would not give up.

She groaned "But we were not even invited to this party."

"I was, and you are my date."

So they went.

Kagome decided Kouga was ADD, as soon as the got there he ditched her for his friends and free beer. She looked through the crowds for someone else. It was a large party; he owned a huge company. She walked around through the crowds, she wondered if he mingled. There were a lot of humans here. She watched him slowly change in the past. Rin had a lot to do with it; she wondered how 500 years changed him if it did at all.

She turned and looked to her left, more people. She turned and looked to her right, outdoor space and more people. She looked forward and waited as people moved and then there he was. He was standing at the bar with what she guessed was a shot of Demon whiskey in his hand. Women were laughing at something the two men standing next to him were saying. She had to admit back in the day he was a good-looking, it apparently ran in the family. But seeing him standing there in black slack pants and white button-up business top made her see him in a new light, as a full-fledged real male.

Then his golden eyes landed on her, and she stopped breathing, and she prayed to God she was not blushing. She slightly waved at him. He stood straighter and sat his drink down, said something to the guy next to him without looking at him and started walking to her "Kagome."

"Sorry, I know I wasn't invited, but when I saw you on TV, I wanted to come see you."

"I was not aware it was time."

"Time?" She tilted her head,

"How long have you been back?"

Then it clicked "A few weeks."

"How did you find me?"

"Kouga"

He slightly narrowed his eyes "The wolf knew."

"Would you have come to see me?" She asked making his eyes go back "Hn, come" He offered his arm and for the second time in her life she touched him, and he walked her to the bar.

"You look good in modern clothes" She laughed "Never thought id see the day."

They reached the bar, and he ordered drinks "You look good in that color Miko you should wear it more."

She looked down "In black?"

He put the glass to his lips "In blush" He tossed back the whiskey as a smirk graced his lips and as another blush graced her face.

 **AN: Don't forget to follow me on FB: ONLYAFTERMIDNIGHT and check out my original works (LINKS listed on FB)**


	5. Sorry,

Oh, let me apologize.

Everyone apologized, life had gotten crazy and their timelines had gotten all messed up but in the end, everyone was together again. Sesshomaru had called them all the same night she showed up at his office mix. Kouga had not kept up with everyone.

They were all very shocked that she was engaged to Kouga. But what shocked Kagome was the fact that her wish had granted her human friends, immortality. The jewel was still inside her.

Weeks turned into months and suddenly she was living with Kouga and everything seemed normal as normal could be for her whole world changing.

She gave her first time to him, which was not what she thought it would be. Her girlfriends all told her that it was normal for first times, that it's not all what it's all talked up to be. But still it was special and he had howled which made her laugh. She was still unsure if she would actually marry him.

Sango did not agree with her other friends. She said her first time had been everything and more. Kikyo and been more upfront and told Kagome she didn't love him. But they all knew the difference in sex in this day and time and in the past. But there was something she didn't share with any of them, her real desire. Kouga was a wolf demon and as such you think he would be more, animalistic but besides the howling, he was soft and sweet which was great a lot of times but she realized very quickly that she had a bigger sexual appetite than him. Shocking was an understatement when she realized it.

She groaned and put her head in her hands "I'm supposed to be a holy person" She said. She was a bad, dirty little Miko and it was horrible and frustrating. Kouga was very vanilla and she was so not.

"Sesshomaru will see you now Kagome," The woman at the desk said,

"Hai" She bowed and went into his office.

"I will be but just a moment," He said looking at something. She sat down with a huff. He looked up at her "You look frustrated"

"God, is it that obvious?" She blushed which made him raise an eyebrow "Issue with the wolf boy?" He asked.  
Kagome bit her lip and he put down what he was doing.

"What," He asked,

"Ok, I have a question"

"Speak it"

"Are demons, animalistic?"

"It is part of us yes, why?"

"In, mating?"

"In mating or in bed Kagome be specific"

She blushed and looked away "I can't believe I am having this conversation with you."

"You would like me to call Inuyasha?"

"No!" God not him, at least with Sesshomaru she knew it would stay quiet.

"Grr bed!" She answers quickly.

He smirked and leaned against his desk and crossing his arms "The wolf does not please you?"

"I didn't say that," She said under her breath,

"Explain,"

She rolled her eyes "Let's just say I'm not as holy as everything makes me out to be, apparently."

"You have dark needs?"

"I guess that's what you could call it that" She sighed and got up "We going to lunch or what?"

She came on Wednesday and had lunch with him, Shippo and Rin.

"I apologise, let us go"

He opened the door and they went on their way.


	6. All Those Times,

_I'll make up, make up, make up, make up for all those times_

By that night things were running through her head as she laid in a hot bath, alone. Kouga was passed out drunk as was a couple of his wolf demon tribe members.  
She scrolled through her facebook when her phone went off. She laid back and picked up "Hello."

"You are up late."

She smiled "I am never going to get used to you in modern times."

"Where is the wolf?"

"Passed out on the end of the bed."

"Did you have your way with him."

She laughed "No, a couple of the guys are over."

"When you said dark needs that Is not what I thought Miko."

"Sesshomaru!" She sat up, and the water splashed, the man who never joked was joking with her!

"Are you in the bath?"

"Yes"

"I apologize for calling so late."

"Its ok," She said softly "Are you alone?"

"Always Miko."

Then something tingled down her back, and she bit her lip, this felt dangerous suddenly. Kagome leaned over the side of the tub "Your loving this aren't you" She asked,

"What?" His voice was so much deeper on the phone,

"My pain."

"At one time perhaps I did."

"Your such a sadist Sesshomaru" He was but as the words left her mouth her brain question if he was also that way in bed. She shook her head, how could she think that!  
A growl made its way through the phone "Very much so Miko."

"You think I'm a mastics don't you" She stood up, and the water slid down her body.

"Yes," He answered,

"Can't I be both."

"Yes" He answered "Come outside."

"Um, what?"

"I am here."

"Like here?"

"Indeed"

She wrapped herself in a towel and ran to the window and pulled back the curtain to look "Why?"

"It is not that late; I wish to show you a club I found"

"Oh, ok," She said slowly.

She quickly threw on a jean skirt that looked a lot like her old school uniform, black tank top and tennis shoes with black thigh high stockings. She put her hair up in low pig tales and thew on a black base ball cap and left a note for Kouga that she was with Sesshomaru.

He stepped out of his car when she ran down the steps. He was still in his work clothes "You aren't going to take me to some 5-star place are you because I'm not dressed for that."

He opened her door "No Kagome."

She smiled and slid in. The engine of his hot rod purred, and he took off "I bet you get all the ladies in this thing."

"You like it."

"I have a thing for fast cars, must have been from flying with fast demons."

"I am not a playboy Miko."

"Sure you are" The windows were down but the radio was off,

"Not like the media makes me out to be."

"But your not a one-woman kinda guy are you?"

He looked at her; her hair was flying across her chest "I simply have not found the one I wish to keep for life."

She smiled "That's the softest thing I think I have ever heard you say."

He looked away and grunted in disapproval. She laughed at him.

They pulled up to a black building "We are here?"

"Come," He said.

It was a club. But not a normal one. He paid for them to get in and for a privet overlooking room. She stood at the window of the room and watched below her. He sat back on the deep wine colored plush sofa. It was a human demon club and a very sexual open one. Even in this day demon and human mixing was not entirely accepted.

"Demons all different Miko, but we are all male."

She watched the people below "One thing I notice though it is mostly males with human females."

"Human men could not please a demoness."

Kagome looked back at him "But males are pleased with humans?" She pointed to herself.

"It started with my father, a trait I did not understand for the longest time."

"And now?"

"Its all about domination miko."

She went flush,

"That is what you want isn't it," He asked leaning forward "A real male to dominate you?"

There went that tingle down her back again "I um" She turned back and looked out the window again "Hai,"

Sesshomaru slowly stood and walked to her till he was standing behind her. He put one hand against the glass and ran his other over her belly. She gasped, and the tingle went from her back to her stomach.

"I wish to find out" He whispered,

"Find out?"

"What it would feel like to dominate you, for once have you submit to me" He ran his hand down till it was touching her thigh "To have you at my hands, knowing you were once my enemy knowing I once tried to kill you, that I still could" He ran his hand up and she forgot to breath.

"You hit me once, I still recall the sting of your holy power, the danger of it all excites me" He bit her neck slightly, and she moaned and closed her eyes "Shall we make up for all those times we tried to kill each other Miko."

She went weak in the knees.


	7. Dont Want to Lose

_Your love, I don't wanna lose._

"Sesshomaru," she said shaky, but she wasn't stopping him. She felt his chest purr against her back.

"No need to tell your wolf this will stay between us,"

His finger hooked on her panties, and his other hand grabbed her jaw and forced her to look back at him "Say Hai My Lord" He whispered against her lips. God how did he know.

Her morals flew right out the window; her heat took over.

"Hai My Lord," She whispered. His lips covered hers, and he pulled her panties down, the lace fell to her feet, and she moaned into his kiss. He held her jaw and kissed her tightly as he used his other hands to undo his belt, his pants fell to the ground around his feet.

He reached back around and slowly ran his hand back up her thigh to her warm and wet womanhood.

"Your smooth Kagome," He said breaking the kiss "Did you do this for the wolf?"

She moaned, and he ran his clawed fingers through her folds.

"It doesn't affect him," She said,

Suddenly his hand was gone "My Lord" He corrected,

"My Lord," She said placing both hands on the glass. Then she felt something hard, hot and smooth against her wetness.

"It affects me," He said into her ear. He moved his hips, her wetness coating him "Your very me Miko, tell me does he turn you on like this?"

"Nnn, no My Lord."

She had to be dreaming, but then he grabbed her hips and pulled her back and then ran his hand up her back making her bend slightly. He grabbed his hardness and rubbed it against her.

"I do believe this is the hardness my cock has ever been."

He readied himself, and with a thrust, it was halfway in her. She cried out as he grabbed her waist "You are tight," He said "The wolf must not be filling you, no matter I shall,"

Then trusted again till he was all the way in her "Wait!" She said, trying to adjust, her walls clamped down on him, and he dug his claws into her hips "I am quite large and you Miko and very small, tell me will you be able to handle it?"

She pushed back against him "Hai My Lord,"

Oh, that's what he wanted to hear, he pulled almost all the way back and slammed into her "Sesshomaru!"

He growled "Say it again,"

He repeated the action, and she called out his name again.

He pushed her against the glass and lifted one of her legs. His other hand gripped her wrist and then he started pumping into her. She moaned and threw her head back against his shoulder.

"You dripping Miko" Soon their bodies made a slapping noise with each powerful thrust he made into her.

She got brave "Harder Sesshomaru," She whispered,

"As you wish my Hime" He thrust hard and stalled and she called out. Then he did it again "Sesshomaru, I'm-

"Yes?" He thrust hard into her again, hitting her womb.

"Don't stop, rougher!" She said. He tightened his hold on her wrist and stopped stalling after each trust. He would thrust hard upward, and her walls would clamp down with pullback back. His speed picked up till she was moaning none stop "Sesshomaru I'm going to-

"Cum for me Miko."

She broke, and he has never felt a pussy so tight.

"Are you one demon birth control?" He asked against gritted fangs,

"Hai"

He didn't let her orgasm finished; he went back to his pace "Say you want me."

"I want you Sesshomaru."

"Good I am going fill you with my cum now" three hard, powerful thrust and his cock was pulsing into her "Do you feel it Kagome?"

"Hai My Lord" She moaned,

"You like it, my cum in you?"

"Hai my Lord" She whispered as she reached down and touched their joined bodies. He growled with approval as she ran her cum covered hand over her belly and up to her breast under her shirt.

"He won't cum in me at all," She said, which had been a shocker even though she had told him that she wasn't ready for children yet. She wasn't ready to marry Kouga either.

"I should impregnate you and send to you back to him,"

He felt her walls pulse "You do have dark thoughts don't you Miko?"

He was still deep in her "Hai my Lord."

"Come" He pulled out, and he watched with mild dissatisfaction as his seed dripped the floor. The night was still young and her love he didn't want to lose yet. He sat down on the sofa, and she lowered herself without question onto him.

She fucked him right, and he was put into a spell at the dance of her hips and by the pull of her walls. He slowly took off her top and tossed it, and his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Her chest pushed against his own and his lips found her mouth. They didn't talk, just felt.

She came quietly, and he groaned when she pulled his cum from him to seep deep within her. He almost cursed her birth control, the thought of breeding her kept his dick hard for hours.


	8. Begging You

_I'm beggin', beggin', beginn', beggin', I'm begging you._

When he dropped her off back home, he kissed her breathless. She quickly locked herself in the bathroom and bathed again. Though she loved the feel of him on her, she knew Kouga would smell it, and she never wanted to hurt him.

Kagome cried.

She wasn't going to tell Kouga even though he told her she could be open; she wasn't going to tell him.

What she and Sesshomaru did was just sexual. They didn't have a relationship; he didn't ask her to leave Kouga and be with him. She splashed warm water over her face and the reality of what she had just done and with whom set in. "I had sex with the Demon Lord of the West."

Inuyasha's bother, his older, stronger brother.

A tingle went up her spine again. She knew this was bad. He knew all the right things to say, and she wondered if he talked like that to all the women he slept with. Kagome shook her head. This was bad on so many levels. One he was Sesshomaru, and this was unbelievable. Two she knew she would want him again, Kouga could not give her what he just had. Three, he was Inuyasha's brother! If anyone found out, they would flip out.

She groaned and got out of the beth and put pajamas on and snuck into bed. Kouga rolled over and put his arm around her and began to snore.

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing on her mind was Sesshomaru.

Her phone dinging and she almost fell out of bed to grab it. It was a text message "Call me."

It was Sesshomaru. Her belly flopped. Kouga was gone for the day it seemed so she called him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You should come work for me."

"Um, what?"

"It will be easier for us; I assume you did not tell your husband to be about us last night?"

"No!" Forgetting to correct the husband part.

"Come work for me; no one will think anything of it."

"You, you want to-

"Make you scream my name again, yes Hime."

Kagome blushed,

"Your blushing Miko," He said,

"You do that on purpose I swear!" She snapped,

"Your answer, do you wish to keep seeing me?"

Her tummy flopped again "Hai," whispered,

"Correctly Miko"

"Hia my Lord."

"Good, get down here." He hung up and sat back. He had woken up early and gone for a run to get her off his mind, but it was no use. It was now 9 am, and he had done nothing but think about it, her, what they did, all of it.

The lesson about chances had come to his mind when she walked into his office that day and told him about her dark side. He had come to care about her person, about her life immortal as it now was. He decided at Rins wedding that Kagome's life was worth more than a sword to and he would protect her if need be. This was perfect actually. No strings attached. He could give her what she needed sex-wise, and she could give him what he needed sex-wise. God the sex was good. Better than good it was the best he had ever had and making her submit was pure ecstasy. Making a demoness submit, easy and predictable. Making a human submit, easy but her, oh she was on a level all her own with her tingling power.

He wasn't cursing the trait he got from his father now.

This would be their dirty little secret, and no one had to know.

He knew seeing her would be hard without getting looks. He could not sneak her out every time he got the urge to do her so this is what he came up with and no one would think twice about it.

Not even her soon to be husband, if he even cared. He knew the wolf was sniffing around Ayame who came back with Inuyasha and Kikyo from England. Wolves were never meant for mating just one; he wondered if Kagome was going to go for that. It wasn't his place to tell her, perhaps Kouga did only want to marry her.  
He snorted. Their marriage would not last, not if he could not keep up with her. He wondered for a moment if Kagome would keep sleeping with him once she married Kouga.

A buzz brought him from his thoughts "Yes?"

"A miss Kagome here for you."

"Send her in and hold my calls."

"Yes, sir,"

Kagome walked in "Hey,"

"Lock the door."

"Um ok," She locked it.

"Come here, Hime."

She didn't know why he called her that, but she liked it. She walked to his desk; he was sitting in his chair. He wiggled his finger for her to come to him. She walked around the desk. She was wearing navy blue shorts and a floral chiffon baby doll top that was red, navy and pink. It was elbow length and had kimono style sleeves. He pulled her to sit straddling him; the chair had no armrest.

"Here?" She asked,

"Office romance not on your list Miko?"

She blushed and put her hands to her cheeks. He stood holding her under her butt. He placed her on his desk and leaned in "I should throw everything off and taste you," He purred, and then he almost kissed her, except there was a buzz again.

He growled "What!"

"Lord Kouga sir,"

That was cold water to the face. He backed, and she jumped down "What do we do?" She asked,

"You sit."

She walked back around the desk and sat down and then he unlocked the door and came back to sit behind his desk "Send him in,"

"I thought I smelt my woman," He said coming up to the desk "It's not Wednesday, what ya doing here with dog boy?"

"Watch it wolf I own you."

"K, you ain't gotta say like that,"

"I am giving the Miko a job," He stated arms crossed.

Kouga looked down "You wanna work?"

"Um yes?"

"K, fine with me until we start having cubs."

Kagome blinked, and Kouga smiled "I rendered you speechless." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly "Ill see you tonight then babes,"

Then he turned on his heel "Take good care of my woman Sesshomaru."

"Oh, I will wolf,"

Then Kouga was gone, and Kagome started to breathe again. Sesshomaru stood and walked back to her. He used his poison whip to lock the door.

"That what you want Kagome?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek "Soft kisses and weak words?"

He trailed kisses down her her mouth and then he claimed her lips.

She pulled back after a inhale of breath through her nose "Can't I have both?"

"Not with him."

Of course, he didn't say anything about with himself. She pushed him slightly with her hands "What do you mean weak words?"

He held out a hand, and she took it, he helped her to stand. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close "I will let you work for now Miko, but make no mistake when you are swollen with my pup you will obey me."

The heat in her bottom was instant, but she knew he was playing on Kougas words. He knew what she would rather hear.

"Once I start impregnating you I won't stop, I will never get enough of seeing you swollen with my child." He whispered in her ear. She had no clue how much dark truth was behind his words.

"Take me Sesshomaru, now."

With one hand he cleared the desk and then she was laying on top of it.

He quickly took her shorts off and found she wore no panties "Skirt from now on Miko and no underwear." He lowered himself.

"What are you-" Her words where stolen and the feel of his mouth on her.

"Like peach Miko, sweet and smooth the wolf is a fool."

She arched as she felt one finger go into her while his mouth kissed her pearl.

"You like calling other males fools don't you?"

"I call them what they are, weak fools who are not men but boys."

They were compared to him.

"Sesshomaru" She begged,

"What Hime?"

"Take me,"

He licked her like a dog and withdrew his finger "Did the wolf do this to you?"

She looked down at her wetness on her finger "No, you did."

He stood "Only I can get you this wet," His dick was free from his pants and in his hand, and she licked her lips at the site "Gods do you talk to all the women you fuck this way?"

He slid hard into her without warning "Hey!" She sat up on her elbow,

"I don't indulge in other females while I am satisfied with you."

That actually made her feel, good. She moved her hips, and he slowly moved within her "I have never played these game before Miko in my youth I was a one and done male and talk was very little."

"And now?" She breathed as he picked up his pace. He held her legs out wide and opened. She looked away and put the back of her hand to her mouth.

"And now the only female I am fucking is you."

He slammed into her "Does that please you?"

"Hai My Lord!"

"Are you fucking the wolf after me?"

"No My Lord."

"I have on rule Kagome." He slammed into her,

"Hai?"

"You can fuck him after I fill you." He leaned down, dropping her legs and slamming his hands on the desk on either side of her "But don't you dare come to me after he has touched you, you will wait at least 24 hours."

His would lose his beast if she did.

"Hai my lord,"

He bit on of her nipples on the way back up, and then he spread her legs wide and pumped into her again. "We do not have long,"

"Hai My Lord," She said in a whispered moan,

"Tell me what you want Kagome,"

"Cum in me."

He held out one hand, and she grabbed it. He pulled her up almost to sit; her butt hung halfway off his desk. He leaned in held her waist as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His pace never stopped, and her arms went around his neck "Say it again," He said against her lips,

"Cum in me Sesshomaru."

He kissed her deeply and then spoke again "Beg me to put a baby inside you,"

She moaned out his name, and he felt her walls grip him even tighter. She felt like a brand new virgin.

Their lips brushed against each other, but they didn't kiss. She was trying to gather the courage to say it. He slammed into her "I am at you womb Miko,"

"Sesshomaru," She spoke and looked into his eyes,

"Hia my Hime?"

"Put a baby inside me please," Her words were soft, almost like she were telling him to.

His eyes widen, he didn't even have much time to pull back to slam back in, her words alone had him cumming inside her, she came against him, his own drawing out hers as if they were longtime synced up mates with flaming hot chemistry. He quickly grabbed one of her hands and placed it on her tummy "Do you feel that?"  
She moaned,

"My seed is rushing to your ripe womb like a forbidden fruit," He kissed her "Maybe one day I will bite into it."

He knotted into her, but it would be no use.


	9. Talk for A Moment

_Can we talk for a moment?_

Sesshomaru had to go on a trip, and to his dismay, he had to take Kouga with him. That meant both men where leaving Kagome.

Sesshomaru told her that morning, kissing her over and over. "You will not seek another male Kagome," He told her. Hell her and Kouga had not had sex in weeks, he was the only one she was fucking.

Not that she was withholding from Kouga, she wasn't.

"I do not share," He told her,

"Only with Kouga?"

He growled and nipped her ear "Behave while I am gone, bitch."

She knew how he meant it.

He kissed her again, and their hips started to sway. They didn't have time to fuck. "What is this a mating dance?" She laughed,

"Hn is it working?"

She kissed him, smelling him. Then she pulled back "Will you seek another female?"

In truth, he could. "Do you not wish to share me?"

She bit her lip "Well if you're not sharing why should I?"

He leaned into her ear "I am sharing," He didn't like the words coming out of his own mouth. Dog demons didn't share.

She whimpered,

"Don't fall in love with me Kagome." He told her against a kiss.

"I won't,"

He could not tell if she was telling the truth or lying.

"I must prepare now."

He left her arms and walked out of his office. The reason he could not tell if she was lying was that he told her not fall in love, had he asked her if she loved him and she said no, then he would know she was lying.

She already loved him.

She cared for Kouga, loved him but loved him like she loved Inuyasha.

"See ya in a few days Kagome," Kouga said coming in the office, she walked up to him. "And don't worry I won't let Ayame flirt with me."

Kagome smiled "Its ok," She said without thinking,

"Wait, really?"

"Huh?"

"I mean wolves do tend to mate in packs, but I didn't think you would be down for that." He scratched the back of his head.

"Kouga maybe we should rethink the whole engagement thing for right now anyway?"

"What no way!"

She grabbed his hands "Go and have fun and be nice to Ayame ill be here when you get back, K?"

"Come wolf our plane is leaving," Sesshomaru walked up to his door.

Kouga kissed Kagome, Sesshomaru grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him away "I refuse to miss my plane because of your weakness of that human female."

Kagome shook her head.

"Yeah, you would be weak to if you kissed her, just ask your brother!" He said they made their way out of the building. Kouga was roughly tossed into the limo "Owe hey, what the hell was that for"?

Kagome half waved to Sesshomaru; he nodded to her and then they were gone.

The first thing she did was run home and called Sango over. When Sango arrived, they sat down, and Kagome grabbed her hands "Ok, you have to promise me you won't freak out, and you won't faint, and you won't hate me!"

"Uh, are you about to tell me you slept with Miroku?"

"Much worst and more unbelievable than that!"

Sango's eyebrows went up "Kagome?"

Kagome pulled her hands back and laid them in her lap "I slept with Sesshomaru." She said under her breath.

"Sess-shomaur? Sango said slowly,

"Hai," Kagome blushed,

"As in Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru?"

Kagome groaned "Hai,"

Sango blinked "Oh my."

"Hai,"

Well, how was it?" Sango blushed,

Kagome met her eyes "You're, your not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be bad, he is a male your a female, and we aren't running around Japan as kids anymore plus he hasn't been our enemy in over 500 years."

The clock struck 10 am.

"Does Kouga know?"

"No,"

"Well, how was it?" Sango asked again.

Kagome got up and paced "Its good, I mean it's really good of course that's how he is isn't it, he's just good at everything!" She was getting mad for some reason "He is just so, so arrogant and cocky!"

Sango blushed harder and watched her friend pace "So what is the problem, I assume there is a problem,"

"Yes, there is a problem. I'm dating and living with Kouga; he's Inuyasha's brother!"

"Kouga won't care I am sure, wolves are known for pack involvement plus Sesshomaru is the Alpha."

Kagome blinked at her,

"As for Inuyasha, I am sure it will come to him as a great shock, but he is married, and you're a grown woman there is no need to worry, Inuyasha would never hate you."

Kagome bit her lip,

"So what is the real problem Kagome?"

Kagome sat back down "He's just so ugh I don't know! I get butterflies in my tummy when he speaks,"

"You love him."

Kagome's head hit the table "Why me, why him!"

"You can't help who you fall in love with Kagome."

"But he can," She lifted her head,

"You do not believe he loves you?"

"Sango we are talking about the Demon Lord of the West he was in his mid 800s when he learned to value life!"

"Yes, and he realized he loved Rin, and I noticed he stopped trying to kill you."

"Yeah, and it took what another 500 years for him to lower himself to sleep with a human."

Sango snorted "Had the well not taken you I am sure he would have had you in his bed within weeks of Rin's wedding."

"You can't be serious!"

"Miroku noticed it first."

"Noticed what?"

"The way he was looking at you, regarding you, hovering almost as to protect you."

"Miroku notice that?"

"He won't be surprised to learn you have bedded the Demon Lord."

Kagome blushed "Dont say it like that!"

Sango had many children with Miroku, she got over her shyness, well in front of Kagome anyway.

Kagome sighed "Lusting and sleeping with the guy is one thing, he doesn't love me, and this is just a sexual relationship that at some point I have to end, or he will."

Sango could see the hurt already in her eyes "Have you told him?"

"NO!"

"Why dont you tell him how you feel?"

"I, I can't I might lose him if I do."

"You may lose him, either way, Kagome if his feelings for you are not same."

Kagome knew she was right but as brave as she was she could not see herself telling Sesshomaru that she loved him.


	10. These Feelings

_Got these feelings that I'm tired of holding on._

They had been gone for two days, and it was killing her. Kouga had not called, Sesshomaru had not called, and it was killing her. They must have been busy. Deep down Kagome hoped that Kouga and Ayame were hitting it off. She knew they needed to break up she hoped he would be the one to do it. She didn't want Sesshomaru to think she was leaving Kouga for him.

"Would I be?"

Her and Sesshomaru were not in a relationship.

She could not stop thinking about him. Then her phone buzzed, and she grabbed it, almost falling off the sofa as she did. It was Sesshomaru 'Thinking about me, Miko?'

There went that damn tingle up her back again, why did that always happen?

'Maybe' She texted back.

Then her phone started to ring.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You may be pleased to know the wolves are getting along nicely,"

"That's good."

"Kouga thinks you gave him permission to bed the red-headed one,"

"Well, I am screwing his boss so,"

Sesshomaru growled through the phone, and it made her heated. The phone always made his voice even hotter to her.

"Then you are ok with him sleeping with her."

"I guess."

"And if he mates her?"

"Then I guess I'll get my own place."

"You will leave him."

"Um, yes?"

"Kagome"

"Hia?"

"The wolf has mated his female."

She was silent. A mix of relief, slight sadness and worry filled her.

"That's why he hasn't called isn't it,"

"Did you wish to hear from him instead of me?"

"It's not that," No, she was hoping Sesshomaru would call "I guess you dont have to share anymore unless you found a mate while there too,"

"Surely you jest Miko."

"I, I dont know,"

This conversation was not going the way he hoped. His hard-on was gone now.

"We shall be back in a few days."

"Tell Kouga just to tell me,"

"I will not aid the wolf,"

"It would be aiding me Sesshomaru,"

"Why is that Miko?"

"Because I can move out now instead of waiting, it will be weird for him, I'm not mad at Kouga, and I dont want him thinking he betrayed me."

"You wanted this to happen didn't you?"

"He should have mated her a long time ago,"

"I will have my assistant find you a place."

"Actually I may have kinda already found a place,"

Sesshomaru looked at his phone then put it back at his ear "When Miko did you do that?"

"Sango helped me yesterday,"

"Does the slayer know?"

"Know?"

"That I am fucking you, Miko."

Kagome blushed "Would you be mad?"

He wasn't silent for a moment "The slayer is not one for gossip,"

Kagome snorted "According to her Miroku saw this coming."

"I dot no care for that monk," He said "I do hope he has kept his wandering hands to himself while we are away,"

Kagome laughed "He hasn't been by, but he will be helping me move once If I get this place tomorrow."

There was silence again "I was right about them, wasn't I?"

"About the wolves?"

"Yes, demons claim their mates for life; they aren't like humans. Kouga knew this whole time but I think, but for some reason, he has been afraid,"

"Hn, he knew,"

"She knew right away and never fought it."

"He was young,"

She sighed "How do demons know?"

"How do humans?"

"I dont know if you noticed Sesshomaru, but a lot of humans get it wrong."

That was true "Our beast reacts to our female's call, only she can rile it up, call it out and pull a mating mark from it."

"Your true nature ne?"

"Hn, the wolves howled all night."

"I so did not need to know that"

"You asked Miko."

Kagome bit her lip; she wanted to say things to him, ask more.

"Will you come see my new place when you get back?"

"HN and Miko"

"Hia?"

" I haven't cummed since the last time I saw you there will be a lot."

Heat pooled instantly in her bottom half "Sesshomaru,"

He growled through the phone again "Your aching for me."

She wanted to touch herself so bad "Hai,"

"Tell me,"

Oh, she wanted to tell him a lot "I miss you."

"Hn Kagome you're- " he paused "Demon shall return soon to fulfill your dark desires."

"Hai," She said shaky,

"No touching Kagome."

She closed her eyes "Hai,"

"It is getting late. I will call you tomorrow."

"Oh oh ok."

He hung up. Sesshomaru looked at his phone "Damn" This was getting deep and fast, to fast. He almost slipped up; he almost called himself her mate. Sesshomaru walked out of his hotel room in nothing but sleep pants and knocked on Kougas door.

"What do you want man?"

Oh, he wanted to fuck the Miko, but here he was telling her boyfriend what to do "The Miko is happy for your union, call her."

"YOU TOLD HER!"

"You where being a pup."

"She isn't upset?" Ayame asked standing naked and uncaring, Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. Wolves didn't care, he, however, would never let another see his chosen female naked like that.

"No, she was hoping for this outcome,"

"She was my girlfriend I wouldn't say she was hoping for this outcome,"

"Be not a fool wolf you were a mere toy for her loneliness just as she was to you."

"K, then what does that make you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen just a bit, the wolf knew "Her alpha," Sesshomaru slammed the door in his face. Kouga opened it back up "I'm gonna come knocking on your door when you do the same thing to her"

Sesshomaru snorted,

"Or better yet when she leaves you."

Sesshomaru slammed his door. Her leave him, yeah right. Still, he pulled out his phone and found the monks number then texted him 'Keep your hands on your wife monk.'  
Fifteen minutes later he replied 'I won't touch Kagome unless of course, she asks' He added a smiley face.

Gods he hated the monk.

Kouga called Kagome, and all was well. He didn't bring up Sesshomaru for fear of death by both parties. Miroku showed his wife the text from Sesshomaru, and they had a good giggle.

What did Kagome get out of all it?

A moving van and a dozen roses from her not so secret lover who didn't love her.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing," She groaned holding the vase while the hired moving men gathered her things for the tiny apartment she was able to grab close by.


	11. Wasted

_Wasn't tryin' to get wasted._

She was freaking out. They were on the way home. She bought wine, trying to be brave and started to drink at 5 pm; he would be there by 7 pm. She put on a black like number that Sango of all people helped pick out. It was a lace thong with matching garter stocking and matching black lace bra. She wasn't the only one drinking. He tossed back a few shots himself on the plane.

"What worried she won't be there waiting for you?" Kouga teased. "Afraid she might like wolf better?"

"Kouga!" Ayame snapped,

"There was a reason she was fucking me wolf now sit down."

Ayame pulled her bruised ego mate down and kept him silent for the rest of the flight. The plan could not land fast enough for him. He didn't wait for the wolf and his mate; they could find their own way home. He gave the driver the address and told him to make it fast.

He could feel her outside the apartments. He wasn't pleased with her choice, but she was a grown woman. They were small. He wasted no time getting to her apartment. He didn't knock; he just opened the door and froze. She was leaning against the wall in her little outfit with the bottle of wine in her hand. Her hair was down and flowing, and her cheeks were pink with a blush. He slammed the door, tossed the bottle out of her hand and slammed his mouth to hers.  
It had been a six days since he last touched her. His body reacted right away. His hands were on her hips while her hands started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Eger Miko?" He said against her lips,

"I need you, now."

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, and he tossed it off and landed his open mouth back on hers. She went to his belt but had trouble with trying to undo it while he kissed her. Her growl and tossed her hands away and went after his buckle himself "Damn" He said as he yanked it off. His shoes and pants were gone, and he picked her up "Bed," He said which wasn't hard to find this was a loft apartment.

"Not against the wall?"

"Later hime" As tossed her down on the bed and looked at her. She was beautiful. She bent her knees up and put a knuckle in her mouth and looked at him. There was something in her eyes that made his chest start to heave with breath, his chest rumbled. He grabbed his hardness then he bent down and snapped the hooks on the stockings and slowly and painfully pulled the panties down, he liked them. He moved back up her, nipping her breast and rubbed his head against her clit "Sesshomaru please" She said.

"Tell me hime."

"I need you inside me."

"How bad Kagome?"

"Dont ask me to speak. I may say something I shouldn't."

He leaned in and kissed her soft, and it tore at her heart "Sesshomaru" She grabbed his face and licked his lips. She swore she saw his eyes flash red before he finally slammed into her. She arched back and cried out. "Mine" He growled his cock hard and deep within her. She felt super tight, meaning she had been with no other males since him.

"Say it."

"Yours" She breathed as his hot dick pulled and pushed in her. "You're stretching me," She said, and he slammed into her knocking the breath out of her "I, I won't last long if you keep hitting my womb like that"

He didn't it again with a grunt "You missed me ne little Miko?"

"Hia my Lord."

He held her hips and pulled her butt off the bed. Her legs hung off the sides of his hips as he fought to thrust his large cock into her tightness. His head went back as he felt her pull on him like no one else before "Do you want me to cum in you hime?"

"Ah, shh, ah Sesshomaru" She gripped the sheets. His thrust was rough, and yet it hurt so good.

"Tell me Kagome."

She looked at him as his head was thrown back "You want to."

He looked down at her,

"You want to cum in me dont you."

His eyes darkened at her brave mouth "Alcohol makes you brave ne?"

"Tell me," She asked blushing,

One of his hand ran down her body to her breast where he grabbed and squeezed "Hia Kagome I want to fill you."

She moaned as he slammed into her,

"I have thought about it all day, how I would fuck you, how I would cum in your over and over all night."

She cried out her release. He didn't let her finish before he withdrew from her. He yanked her up and turned her over on all fours. Her orgasms as still going and she was dripping out when he slammed back into her. She cried out again. He leaned and grabbed her wrist and pulled her arms back. Her butt bounced against him as he set a fast demonic pace. She arched up more and pulled one of her arms, making him release it. She grabbed his hand and placed at her womanhood then made him run it up to her belly. She turned her head and whimpered for him. His mouth came to hers and the instant their tounges touched he came in her. She felt his cock pulse; she felt his hot lava flow in her. His large hand laid smooth against her womb with her smaller hand on top of his. They fell into the bed, and he stayed within her, curling his body around hers. Damn, he was tried, and the demon whiskey was burning in his eyes down. He closed his eyes stuck his nose at the back of her neck which made goosebumps. He caressed her womb with his hand as he let the alcohol and they long overdue pent up sex took him. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands to hold in the sob. He touched her like he cares like he loved her like he wanted her womb to be ripped for him.

They had to tone it done. She feared she would slip and tell him she loved him during and while 500 years changed this man she knew he would not want a half breed child.  
He blamed their father's death on Inuyasha's mother and Inuyasha. He lost his chance to defeat his father because of them. Then he lost his chance at defeating the one who did beat his father by his half brother which made his hate for half breeds all the more significant.

Sure they got along well enough now, but still, that didn't, his sword to her was just sexual, a play of words, they meant nothing, held no truth. She knew it.  
So while he slept, stoking her womb that would be barren to him she cried. Outside Inuyasha stood shell shocked. He came to see her real fast while on the way to Kougas to find out what happened between them. He felt his bother, then heard the moans.

His best friend as sleeping with his brother.

That night Inuyasha got wasted at Kougas, and Kagome drank her heart numb between having sex with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru woke up and at dawn and popped his head in his hand and looked down at her. His other hand was laying against her womb. He sniffed, and she stirred and opened her eyes to him.

"You have been crying," He said,

"Hmm?"

She drank all night; she was hung over.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked,

She let out a breath and removed his hand from her flat tummy and sat up "Ugh, I think I got wasted" She put her hands on her head. He felt a slight disapproving growl come up, but he kept it low where she didn't hear it.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked again.

She dropped her hands "No, I'm pretty numb."

She stood up and walked to the bathroom and slowly shut the door.

He decided he didn't like her drinking like that. He would not allow her to do it again.


	12. Say This

_I needed more than three or four to say this._

Weeks went by. He decided he hated her tiny apartment. It was too small, and every time he went back to his place it felt cold and way to big.

Then their sex started to change.

She was riding him in his limo "I'm going to cum," Thier hands were tangled together, and she slipped off him and grabbed his hardness and pulled the cum from him. It was the first time he had not released in her.

He decided he didn't like that either.

Then he had to go away again, he wanted to bring her with him but he couldn't. He had been gone for a week when he saw the photo of her with another guy on facebook he texted her right away.

'Dating a human?'

'He is just here to visit family.'

'Are you sleeping with him.'

'No Sesshomaru'

The next day Sango posted a photo of Kagome and the man named Hojo, and he had an arm around her waist. Sesshomaru decided he didn't like this male.  
Then he found out from the wolf through no questioning of his own that the human boy had been gifting her.

He was on the next flight home.

Kagome had been totally shocked when he showed up at her door, and his eyes landed, narrowing on the human boy that stood in her livingroom.

"Your back early,"

"Indeed," He looked at her then back at the boy "Human," He called,

"Um hai?"

"I will be taking her with me," Kagome didn't have to respond as Sesshomaru dragged her out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them.

"Sesshomaru!" He pushed her into his car and then drove off "That was rude!"

"I do not care."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I am frustrated Miko,"

He had her in his bed before she could think of a response.

"Cum on me," She breathed touching her breast while in his bed. He didn't understand the sudden change, but he would give her what she wanted.  
She would spread it all over her womb and breast; his beast took note of that. He knew she didn't know what she was doing.

He didn't tell her.

He joined her in the warm shower, his hand gound around her his fangs nipping her in the ear. He ran his hand over her womb, she grabbed them and pushed them away.

He bit down on her ear,

"Ow,"

"Why do you keep doing that onna?"

"What?" She breathed rubbing her ear.

He turned off the water and turned her to face him, his eyes hard on her.

"What?"

He started trailing kissed down her body till he was on his knees and his mouth met with her warm and now wet womanhood "You get so wet for me Kagome,"  
He licked it, and she threw her head back "You are covered in my scent," He said the licked her womb, and her hands went to his head "Stop." She pleaded,

"Do not deny me, woman," He kissed her belly button "Or do you prefer the human to me?"

"No!"

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not,"

"Every time I no near you womb you reject me yet you are the one pulling me to it,"

He stood up,

"What are you talking about?"

"You cover yourself in my seed; it is a mating call a female will do it when she wants her mate to impregnate her."

The heat that went through her was the strongest she had ever felt.

"You are in heat and calling to me,"

"I'm not your mate." She whispered,

"You have not allowed this one to cum in you in weeks; I do not understand,"

SHe didn't understand "You are fighting your instincts, do not deny it Kagome you want my cum inside you."

She moaned when his fingers met her overly wet womanhood.

"Hai," She did, she did too much at it scared her.

He pushed her out of the shower and bent her over, her hands going to the sink.

"My beast has been trashing against me. I will not be satisfied until you; my female are leaking my cum out of you."

He watched her drip with need.

He entered her "Tell me you missed my cock,"

"I do miss it; every time you're gone from me."

He slammed into her "Tell this one, who you belong to,"

"You," She whispered,

His hands went to her hips and made her meet his hard trust "Look at me while I dominated your tiny body." She looked at the mirror. Her breast bounced with each trust.

Her eyes went to his muscles in his arms; he smirked "You need me,"

"Hai,"

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder "I will cum in you hard Miko."

She moaned as his hands found their joint bodies "Are you trying to leave me?" He asked in her ear,

"No," Tears started to form,

His hands moved up to rest on her womb again, and her hands went on top of his,

"Why are you crying?"

Her walls clamped down as she crossed her legs, making herself tighter against him "Kagome,"

"Ah" She would break soon,

"Tell me how bad you need me Kagome."

"So bad Sesshomaru,"

"I am the only male who can make you feel this way?"

"Yes,"

He grunted,

"How much do you need me?"

"Stop Sesshomaru,"

"Say it bitch and Ill give you my cum."

He was going to make her break. She had forgotten her birth control for two days was back on it now mix that with the feelings she was having for him, it was too much.

"I'm, I'm going to-

"Ka, Kagome,"

"Sesshomaru"

"Tell me, Hime?"

"Sesshomaru I- Tears fell as she felt her coil tighten within her, it was going to snap and so was she if he kept on.

He kept one hand on her womb, and the other grabbed her chin, his lips dance across her again "Why are you crying?"

"I,"

"Tell me," His words were sweet, and he pressed his lips against her softly. Her thread snapped, and her tears spilled down her face "Kagome I'm going to cum,"

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, but she whispered the words against warm lips "I love you."


	13. The Bad Guy

_tYou say I'm just another bad guy.  
_

 _"_ How long," He asked panting, his head against her shoulder.

"How long what?" Kagome sniffed,

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I, I don't know its not like I meant to feel this way,"

Sesshomaru pulled out, "Have you told anyone?"

Kagome turned, and he watched as his cum dripped down her leg.

"Sango, but I didn't exactly tell her."

Sesshomaru turned and got back in the shower and closed the door and Kagome felt shut out.

"Are you still on birth control?" He asked,

"Yes?" She didn't know why it mattered,

"Did you know?"

"Know?"

"What you were doing?"

"Sesshomaru your going to have to be a little more specific here," She wrapped a towel around her body,

"You have been rubbing my cum all over you, scenting yourself, calling for me to impregnate you, did you know?"

Her jaw dropped at his tone "You, you think I-

She could not believe that he would even think that. She would never, ever think to trick him no matter how much she loved him, no matter how bad she wanted a baby.  
Because she loved him, she knew she would never have his children.

"Kagome,"

Her heart fluttered, and it felt as if it would stop. Sesshomaru turned off the water and opened the shower door to see her getting dressed "Where are you going, we are talking,"

"Home, I have a guest." He could not get his clothes on fast enough; she was gone.

But she didn't go home she went to Sangos and cried and told her everything which just made things worse for Sesshomaru because Inuyasha had been there with Miroku when it all went down and then he showed up at his brothers.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru was in his kitchen drinking water,

"What did you say to her?"

"I merely asked if she knew she was calling to me" He wasn't pleased with her telling everyone what happened.

Inuyasha huffed "Really, you think Kagome knew,"

"She should be aware seeing has how she is surrounded by demons, how she manages to stay alive baffle me still till this day,"

"We protect her, asshole!"

"Enough, Inuyasha, this does not involve you."

"Dont act like it was a relationship Sesshomaru she was your fuck toy just as you were her; she just happened to fall for you somehow,"

"Somehow, really, do we need to compare?"

"God, your fucking unbelievable."

"Why is she upset?"

"I dunno maybe because you insinuated she was trying to trick you,"

"I did not suggest that I merely asked if she knew what she was doing,"

"Because you thought she was trying," Inuyasha shook his head "She wasn't even worried that you dont love her back." Inuyasha snorted, "She told you knowing full, and well you could never love her."

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"But did you honestly think, even if she did love you that she would stay?"

"She sees no others but me, no one else can give her what I can,"

"She is fucking no one else other than you, she is not your girlfriend, not your wife and not your mate, and you dont love her."

"Do not think to tell me what I feel Inuyasha."

"Do you?"

Sesshomaru snapped his mouth shut,

"No, you just love making her submit to you" Inuyasha moved to walk to the door "Your a fucking bad guy Sesshomaru always have been, the girl loves you, the most perfect woman who has her choice of good men waiting to make her a wife a mother but she wants you the man who will never see her more than a fucking possession a good fuck"

"Do not-

"You can't even admit you care, but less love her" Inuyasha opened the door "If you can't make her a wife and mother then dont take her body anymore, it's not fair."

Then he left. _  
_


	14. Can't Undo

_You say I've done a lot of things I can't undo._

It was a rainy day two days later when he showed up at her house after work.

She was laying on the sofa watching the flames of her fake fireplace; winter was coming.

"Kagome,"

"Hai,"

He walked over to her and looked down, "Have you spoken to Inuyasha?"

"No, why?"

"Look at me,"

Her eyes glided to him,

"Kagome,"

"You dont have to say anything."

"I did not think you tried to trick me,"

She rolled her eyes "Not like you can say much anyway,"

His eyes darkened, "Care to clarify that Miko?"

"You were the one cumming all in me." The words made her heated; it, of course, it had the same effect on him.

"Even demon birth control isn't 100 percent Sesshomaru,"

He knelt down, "Are you pregnant?" He asked quickly placing one hand on her hip, ready to roll her to her back to smell if she said yes.

She chewed her lip "No,"

He didnt like the way she said that "You say that like you are unsure,"

"I took the morning after pill just to be safe, I missed two days on my refill, and that's just enough for an oops."

His lips parted, and he felt something in his chest burn, she could have been pregnant, she could have been with child right now. His eyes glided to her midsection. She had made sure that she wasn't.

She sat up, and his hand fell. She wore grey knee highs socks with a large gray shirt and black pajama shorts. Their eyes met, and Inuyasha's words came into his mind.  
If you can't make her a wife and mother then dont touch her, it's not fair.

Could he? Could he mate her, be with her forever? Possibly. But then he thought of the baby wasn't there, could he do that? Could he bring half breeds into this world?

It was his one rule, the one rule that never changed even with his life lessons.

He would never be like his father. Never mate a human, never give one his seed. After a long pause he spoke, "They would be half breeds," He said, "Our children Kagome, I have spent my life looking down on them, smearing my brother's name, denouncing him, killing his kind."

He sighed "I cannot undo those things, and it would be hypocritical of me-

"Sesshomaru, just go."

"You do not wish for me to speak?"

"If you have to be silent that long and think about it that hard, no."

He didn't understand, and then she smiled softly at him "Its ok, I'm ok."

He didn't believe her,

She laughed, "I once told Sango that you were the best at everything."

Pride swelled,

"But you can't love me,"

She looked away "You cant mate me,"

He didnt like this,

"You can't- She took a breath, "You can't make me a mother I understand."

He could; he wanted to tell her he could.

She looked at him "There are a lot of things you cant undo Sesshomaru, I can't undo my feeling for you just as you can't undo who you are, what you believe in just for me. The words you just said to me are proof of that."

She stood up "I can see that now," She snorted "It's your one rule after all and who I am to break it," She walked to her window and watched as the rain turned to ice.

"You can't unspeak the words so be careful of them Sesshomaru just as you can't undo things that have been done."

He walked up to her "That second ago when I thought you were," He paused "It frightened me."

She looked up at him, and he lowered his head and rested it against hers and put his hand on her belly "I could never be a good father to it, you know it to that is why you made sure it never had a chance,"

She pushed away, "You think- just go, Sesshomaru!"

"What?"

"I didn't make sure because I didnt think you would be a bad father!" She yelled, "I did it because I love you, and I know you would never want that!"

She didnt cry, "You would be a great father," Tears swelled suddenly, "You are." She could hardly control her heart "You are going to be a great husband and a great father because everything you do is great,"

She breathed, and didnt let the tears fall "But you dont love me,"

"Do not think-

"No, dont you dare, because if you did you would not have just said those things to me, you would have tried for the same reason as I did what I did."

Silence.

"Love, it's that simple I would have given up motherhood for you, but you would not have broken your rule for me."

"It's not that simple Kagome."

"Yes, it is,"

She walked to her door and opened "Goodbye Sesshomaru,"

He walked out, and she shut the door, and he closed his eyes.

Kagome opened her bathroom door and picked the stick up and then cried.

The test was positive.


	15. Telling

_Before you tell me for the last time..._

"Kagome plan B doesn't work on demonic seed," Miroku told her as Sango held her friend.

"It was two days; I was off it for two days!" How the hell could he have knocked her up at the exact right time? Because they fucked all the time.

"You have to tell him," Miroku said firmly.

"He thinks I'm not; he thinks it worked."

"Then he stupid, he should know better."

"I dont think he cares about stuff like that to think about it," Kagome said, "I can't, I can't tell him not after what all he said." She had told them everything.

"How did he not smell it?" Sango asked,

"I didn't let him get close to me; I wasn't even completely sure I didnt look till after he left, I took the medication the day after but yesterday morning I felt it, its a lot faster than human pregnancy apparently."

"It is" Kikyo walked in with a sigh, "You're pregnant."

"Oh God, Kikyo you can't tell Inuyasha, not yet."

"You plan to hide this?"

"I can't tell him, I can't, what if, what if he tells me to get rid of it I can't handle that."

"But it is his right to know" Kikyo pointed out,

"He wouldn't want to know Kikyo; our child will be a half breed." She put her face in her hands "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, this is the best solution."

"And how are you going to hide this from him?"

Kagome looked up at Kikyo, "I'm going to leave."

"Leave? and go where?"

"America"

"By yourself?"

"With Hojo"

Her friends stared at her,

"He is a doctor; he is starting a practice over here, ill help him he will help me."

"Do you plan on marrying him?" Sango asks, shocked,

Kagome looked away, "I can't; he's human."

"But if he wasn't?" Miroku asked,

"I probably would have."

They all looked at each other. There was nothing they could do.

"Kagome you understand that he could still find out right" Kikyo knelt down,

"You can't just disappear from his life" She added

"I know but what was between us is over, we were not that close before all this he won't think much about me leaving and maybe by time I see him again I won't be pregnant."

"And what of the baby?" Miroku asked, "You know how Inuyasha felt without a father."

And that was the hardest part of all this, but Kikyo knew what to do, and so they gave Kagome their blessing and support.

But Kikyo could not keep this from Inuyasha, "You want to what!"

"You must be the father."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Not full-time Inuyasha, we will tell the child that Kagome really wanted a baby, and we offered your sperm to her when he is old enough."

"This is fucking wrong on so many levels Kikyo, one it ain't mine, two it's Sesshomaru's he would fucking kill us all if he found out."

"He doesn't want it Inuyasha, and she can't get rid of it."

Inuyasha was more stressed now then when Naraku was alive, "I gotta go talk to my brother."

"Fine but not a fucking word Inuyasha."

"Yeah yeah."

He grabbed his jacket and went to his brother's office "Your real smooth you know that"

Sesshomaru sighed,

"I mean you dont have to love her but to-

"It is because I love her Inuyasha that I will not take motherhood away from her"

Inuyasha was going to give his brother big speak but paused, "You know what I'm fixing to teach you something."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"That's bullshit; if you love her you want every part of her, the pull to breed our women doesn't think like that" He put his hands on his brother desk "You would not think twice about putting a baby in her if you love her no matter what the fucking outcome."

He pushed away and walked to the door.

"She was willing to give up motherhood, but not anymore."

"What does that mean?"

But Inuyasha pushed out of Sesshomaru's office.

"I ain't gonna tell you again jerk, she loves you, but she loves the baby more" Of course Sesshomaru didnt hear the words.


	16. Wait

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?_

"My Lord, are you well?" Rin asked at lunch the next day while bouncing a baby on her legs.

"I'm fine,"

"My, my, my." The baby at her knee spoke looking at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru eyed the baby.

Rin smile "We have to think of a better name for you my Lord,"

"How about Papa?" Shippo grinned, and Sesshomaru gave him a death glare. Rin giggled "He can't be a grandfather before a father, Shippo."

Shippo rolled his eyes "Yeah, I dont think that gonna happen ever."

Sesshomaru snorted and looked away.

"Hey is Kagome not coming?" Rin asked,

"No," Sesshomaru stated,

"Well, that was cold." Shippo put salad into his mouth "What did you do to her?"

Sesshomaru looked at him "Why do you assume I have done something?"

"Because I talked to Miroku and he told me yall were not speaking and she was thinking of leaving for America soon."

That was news to him.

"My Lord, do you mind babysitting for us next week?" Rin knew they better change the subject a little,

He looked at her, "Me?"

"Yes, I know you're busy, but we have engagement we can't miss, and everyone else will be gone,"

"You would trust me with your offspring?"

Rin looked at him, puzzled, "Why wouldn't I, you raised me."

He looked at the half breed child between then,

"My Lord" She put her hand on his arm "The past in the past, people change, you changed there is no one I trust more with my little halflings then you."

His lips parted at her simple truth.

This wasn't the past, and his views had changed. He loved Rins little ones, and he would protect them till the end like they were his own.

"I'm surprised Lord Inuyasha hasn't pawned his kids off on you" Rin giggled,

"Oh, he will soon," Shippo said,

Sesshomaru thought about his other nieces and nephews, not once had he ever called them anything other than by their names. He never called Inuyasha half breed in front of them, and he ever never would. He cared about them too and would protect any one of them. His name for Inuyasha was just a force of habit and honesty they both like it.

"My Lord, you're are great uncle, and you're going to make a great father one day."

Shippo snorted "I still dont think he will have kids he would have to find a woman first"'

Sesshomaru sighed heavy as Shippo got up to toss his tray,

"Kagome might have been"

Shippo froze "Wait, what?"

Rin's jaw hit the floor, "My Lord? Might have been?"

"When did this happen?" Shippo asked, "Wait, no what she said, what do you mean might have been?"

"Had she not taken the morning after pill after a miscalculation she might have been with child."

Shippo and Rin looked at each other.

"Um my Lord" Rin started as Sesshomaru picked up a glass to take a drink,

Shippo cleared his throat "Er, Sesshomaru the morning after doesn't work on demonic seed."

The glass in Sesshomaru's hand fell and shattered on the ground.

"My Lord, could you not tell?"

He though back "She never let me get close enough-

Had she lied to him? No, he would have known it, but she had not been confident. It was more like she was unsure if she was actually pregnant, which meant she took the medication but that she was sure that it worked. She could not have known it didnt work because she would not have bothered taking it.

"Sesshomaru your overthinking it" Shippo stated.

Sesshomaru bolted,

"My Lord, wait!" Rin called out "Please dont do anything stupid" She wanted love for him.


	17. Work It Out

_Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?_

Sesshomaru bolted to a store and picked up a plan B to read it. It had no warnings. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He had to tell her. She didn't pick up "Kagome answer your phone,"

She didn't so he texted her.

'where are you.'

'What do you want Sesshomaru.'

'I need to see you.'

'No, you dont.'

'Kagome stop this, I need to see you.'

'Sesshomaru, I'm getting on a plan soon.'

'With who I know you're not alone.'

It took her a moment,

'Hojo'

Sesshomaru cursed 'Do not get on the plane.'

His phone rang, and he answered it, "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru what is this about."

"Can we not talk this out like adults."

"We did."

"I am not finished."

"Well I am, I'm going to America, getting a good job and started over."

"Will you marry him?"

"You know I cant Sesshomaru not that its any of your business."

"Are you well enough to fly?"

"What, yes, why?

"You wanted us here, and now you are leaving us?"

"I'm not leaving my friends. Sesshomaru; I have a phone, email, text, and ill be back."

Of course, it was what she didnt say that rang loud and clear, "Why are you leaving me."

Her breath hitched into the phone "I can't do this, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, I want to work this out. I want to court you."

Kagome held the phone away as she gathered herself, "Sesshomaru, we cant for so many reasons."

"Tell me one right now."

"Sesshomaru, I cant I love you, but we can't, I have to-

"You say you love me, but you are at the airport with another man."

Kagome smiles into the phone "Its because I love you that I'm leaving Sesshomaru, we aren't what you want."

Then her line went dead.

What did she mean by that, that she wasn't what he wanted, he just told her he wanted to court her. Fuck it; he wanted more than to court her, he wanted to make her his. He wanted to mark her the moment she said the words to him, "Could it be that I was afraid" Yes, he could admit that. Then something dawned on Sesshomaru. She didnt say she wasn't what he wanted she said they.

"They" He spoke it "They" His heart fluttered "My mates pregnant." His whole body tingled "Shes carrying my child."

There was no way she was getting on that plane; he didnt care if he had to take the damn thing out of the sky himself she wasn't leaving him, and she wasn't taking his baby with her because it was their baby. They were going to do more than work this out; he was going to make her a wife because he already made her a mother.  
Everyone was there when he arrived, more of leaving as he arrived.

"Woah Sesshomaru" Kouga put his hands up "You ok man?"

"I will deal with you traitors later."

"You know" Inuyasha spoke with his hands in his pockets,

"Is she truly?" He asked,

"The test was positive" Sango spoke,

"I didnt confirm or anything if that's what your asking," Inuyasha said,

That was good because he didnt want anyone sniffing their baby before him.

"Move"

"Sesshomaru wait," Inuyasha said,

"She's my mate; I will not wait."

Then he sped away, and Inuyasha smiled "That's as close to an I love her as we will ever hear."


	18. Wanna Be With You

_Just wait, can you come here,_ please _? 'Cause I want to be with you_

"Kagome!" He called out, and everyone turned to look at him, and his aura pushed out, making even the humans back away in fear of him.

Kagome felt it slam against her, and she stopped breathing and slowly turned, and her eyes found him. "Sesshomaru," She said breathlessly.

"Come here," He said, walking closer to her, strong was his voice but not harsh.

She back up, and he stopped moving, "I said, come here."

"I have to go."

"You're not leaving me" He closed the distance between them and slipped his hand around her waist "You cant leave me."

"I, I dont want to leave you I have to." He had no idea; she was trying to save him from a life he never wanted.

"No, you dont."

"You dont understand." She said softly.

"You dont think I know?"

"Do you?"

Sesshomaru knelt down but kept his eyes contact with her "Are you pregnant?"

Her cheeks turned red, and he slowly lifted her shirt and stuck his nose to her belly button and inhaled.

It was intoxicating the scent, "How could I miss this scent."

Tears fell, "I'm sorry." She hid her face in her hands.

"How could you think to take him from me?" He stood still holding her.

"It, it was an accident I didnt know the plan B would not work and I know you never-" She pulled her hands away,

He silenced her with a kiss.

"I am here, am I not?" He asked, rubbing her belly "I can not deny that I wanted this to happen." He may have tried to deny it, but there was no denying it, and he knew it.

"What?"

He dipped down to speak in her ear "All those words I said to you in dark Miko were not just words but desire, are you trying to deny that your words were not the truth as well."

He pulled away and looked at her "We both wanted this," He knew that to be true as well.

"It was just supposed to be sex, wasn't it?"

"It stopped being just sex the first time I touched you Kagome."

He leaned down and kissed her again "Dont leave me, dont take him from me."

"Hai,"

"Good because I want to be with you and our children forever."

Kagome knew what that meant; she would be his mate. Her head was spinning.

"I like this color on your even more," He said,

She looked down, "What color, blush?" She smiled at the memory.

"No, pregnant not come I must rut with you because your scent has me hard and I haven't had my way with you in days."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Dont by shy now Miko my seed is already growing in you."

"Not so loud, Sesshomaru."

He leaned down and whispered "Because I didnt know I was knocking you up I'm going to mate with you like I'm trying to," 

Kagome was pudding in his hands.

At the age of 1352 Sesshomaru fell in love and mated. At the age of 1352 and a half he became a father and he vowed never to die so that he could teach his sons life lessons so that they didn't make the same mistakes as he did and he was proud when all his seven sons wanted nothing more than to be like their father who was in love with their mother.

At the Age of 1362 Sesshomaru became a father to his first daughter and she looked just like her mother.  
Sesshomaru learned that supreme power was love and now that it was his he was never, ever going to let it go, and her name was Kagome or as he liked to call her in the bedroom his blushing Hime.


End file.
